


Familiar (Caleb X Apprentice!S/o)

by Chaotic_tieflings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/M, Fluff, Wizards, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_tieflings/pseuds/Chaotic_tieflings
Summary: Request: Mighty nein with an apprentice s/o (for example Beau with a monk in training s/o) if it’s not too much to write. Thank you.Requested By: AnonPairing: Caleb Widogast X ReaderA/N: Since Caleb’s was incredibly long I decided to post his separately from the others. (Beau’s will be the same since this request and another were both similar, and will be larger than 500 words) Also I’m working out on how to write for the M9, so I apologize in advance if characters seem OOC.F/n - Familiar’s name
Kudos: 12





	Familiar (Caleb X Apprentice!S/o)

“This is so exciting!” Jester chirped as I carried the supplies down to the small basement room that lies underneath the house. “I wonder what kind of familiar you will have! Maybe another cat like Frumpkin, or maybe a weasel like sprinkle! Oh! What if it’s a cool bird!”

“I don’t even know if the spell is going to work jester. I am not as good of a wizard as Caleb. He is far better than me.” I said nervously as Jester opened the door for me, leading into the decent sized basement room. There everyone was pushing boxes to the side while Caleb was preparing a ritual space.

“Did you get everything?” He asked as he finished placing a brazier down in the middle of the room. I nodded as he checked over the materials that I bought. 

“What do you think it will be?” Beau asked as she walked over. I shrugged in response as Frumpkin jumped up onto my shoulder and I gave him a few scratches under his chin. 

“I don’t know honestly, I wouldn’t mind a cat, but it could be anything.” I said in response as Frumpkin started to purr and knead my shoulder slightly. 

“We could have two frumpkins!” Jester cheered excitedly as she jumped jump and down. 

“Another cat we can eat, when we get hungry.” Nott added as she jumped into the conversation. Jester gasped at Nott and shock ran over her blue skinned face. 

“You are not eating my cat, Nott.”

“I can try”

“Don’t even think about it. If you try, your getting a dagger to the ass.” 

“Alright, are you ready?” Caleb asked me as he quickly ended the conversation.

“Yeah!” I said with a smile as he smiled slightly in response. He gave me a small nod and took the supplies before walking over to the brazier and took a small seat in front of it. I sat down across from him and he started to show me how to set up the ritual. Caleb showed me how to place the herbs, Charcoal, and Incense before reciting the incantation for me several times, until I could say it without a slip-up. 

“Come upstairs once you are done, we will be waiting for you there so you have peace and quiet.” He said and placed a small kiss on my cheek as his eyes seemed to glow. “I am proud of you Y/n.” He whispered before making the others leave, and having Beau drag a very excited Jester out of the room. 

As the door shut, the room fell into silence. Only the faint voices of excited members of the nien made it past the door as they went into the higher levels of the house. There were several candles burning around a small ritual circle and a small brass brazier in the middle. It seemed to call me as it sat there full of herbs, incense, and charcoal that I had bought earlier, ready to summon the familiar that will be here for the rest of my life, until the day I take my last breath. 

I lit a small match and placed it into the brazier repeating the incantation that Caleb taught me as it burned. Smoke started to swirl out of the brazier in enchanting patterns and movements and seemed to move around me. I closed my eyes, still repeating the incantation and felt my senses begin to close off one by one. I felt as if I was floating, weightless in water as warmth rushed through my body. A tingling started at the tips of my fingers and toes before slowly spreading up to my chest. There time began to stop for a few seconds as a pair of blue eyes flashed into my head and I was pulled out of my head in reality. 

A small grey orb floated in front of me, and called to me. Begging for me to release it and it’s power. My hand automatically started to move on it’s own and drifted towards the orb. As my fingers moved closer they tingled once again, a feeling I only get when I use magic and during that dream. Then my fingers touched, there was a loud buzz and the orb began to move and shift into a large grey furred feline, with soft bright blue eyes and a longish muzzle stared back at me. 

“Hello kitty.” I said rubbing my hand over the top of the cat’s head. It purred loudly as I ran my fingers through it’s long soft grey fur. “Now how about I introduce you to the others.” I said as the cat let out a small ‘meow’ and followed behind me as I opened the door and started heading up to the others. 

Just before I reached the main floor I motioned to the feline to stay, before I turned and continued up. As I reached the main room I saw everyone turn towards me. All of them looked at me with hopeful eyes as Caleb got up and walked over towards me. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly as he rested a hand on my shoulder. 

“Somewhat drained but I am alright.” I said placing a hand on top of mine. Wordlessly he led me over to the couches and sat me down in between him and Yasha.

“Did it work?” Fjord asked leaning over slightly towards me. Jester looked like she was about to explode in excitement as a small smile showed on my face. 

“F/n, come here.” I called out to the feline as she appeared from around the corner and with a couple of loud meows ran over to the group. With ease she jumped up onto the back of the couch and rubbed her head against my cheek as she laid on my shoulder. 

“Oh my gods! She is so cute! I love her!” Jester squealed as Fjord and Beau both awed in the background. I laughed slightly as Yasha smiled next to me, while in the corner of my eye Nott had a smirk on her face. 

“She fits you.” Caleb spoke softly as he pet F/n on the top of her head softly. She leaned into his hand with a purr.

“She likes you.” I said nudging his shoulder slightly as he looked up at me with a small smile. “We both do.” He laughed and pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. 

“Well, me and Frumpkin like you too.”


End file.
